


Exile

by finchrivers



Series: Ashes [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other, Warrior Cat Ocs, please dont repost this anywhere else ill be very sad :((
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchrivers/pseuds/finchrivers
Summary: Three Clans of cats live in a forest around a lake. Twigpaw, a red tabby tom with green eyes and strange blue pupils, has strange visions of cats in his Clan, including his best friend, Beepaw, and his sister, Duskpaw. Even his father, Dawnstream- who hates with a burning passion- Appears in these visions with blood matted on his pelt and fur stuck in his claws and teeth. When Twigpaw finally decides to act on these visions and do something, it's already far too late, and the cats he loves are in danger.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on exile for about two years god help me

A cool breeze shifted through the area around the lake as the moon rose. The dark green leaves that rested on the trees in RookClan territory moved along with the breeze, a few falling off and landing on the soft undergrowth below. A mossy hollow had a large group of cats inside it, all of whom were gathered in a clearing. A large, dark gray and brown tom sat on a large tree stump and looked at one cat below him sadly.

A golden colorpoint she-cat was asleep in a den made from dark oak branches and leaves. A dark ginger and black tom was beside her, snoring and murmuring in their sleep.

Suntail’s head shot up when she heard a yowl. She looked around the den to check for her Clanmates, but no other RookClan warrior was there. Suntail relaxed when she saw Bramblemoon beside her, and she nudged them with their muzzle. “Bramblemoon,” She muttered. “Something’s going on. Get up.”

The tomcat curled into a tighter ball.

“Bramblemoon.”

“Hnngh.. Fine..”

Bramblemoon stood up as slow as a turtle, and stretched. Their bushy red tail brushed the top of the den, and they shook out their fur. Suntail stood up, and the two twined their tails together. “What do you think’s going on?”

Bramblemoon shrugged. “Maybe someone died.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

Bramblemoon opened their mouth to speak, but they were cut off by Silverpaw, a RookClan apprentice, sticking her head into the den. “Stormstar wants you both outside.” She said before disappearing. Suntail looked at Bramblemoon and squinted. “You got us in trouble.” She teased.

“Did not.” They objected.

“Did too.”

Bramblemoon stuck their tongue out at Suntail, and led her outside into the clearing. Suntail shivered as she was met with the cold, and she pressed her body closer to Bramblemoon for warmth. She noticed a familiar gray pelt ahead of her. Bramblemoon seemed to notice too, and they led Suntail over to the other warrior.

“Nightflight,” Suntail whispered. “What’s going on?”

Nightflight turned around, and Suntail’s heart shrank when she saw the expression on her face. “I-” Nightflight closed her mouth, and nudged Suntail and Bramblemoon forward. “I don’t feel like I can explain. Just… See for yourself.”

Suntail took a few steps forward to the front of the crowd, Bramblemoon following next to her. Suddenly, Bramblemoon tensed up and held their breath.

“What? What is it?”

Bramblemoon jerked their head towards the middle of the clearing, and Suntail looked over. Her tail spiked, and her pelt bristled when her gaze rested on what was in front of her.

Dawnstream, Bramblemoon’s brother, was sobbing into a silver-red pelt.

_ Rosewillow. _

Suntail knew Rosewillow all too well. The she-cat had beautiful long fur that dragged across the clearing, yet never got dirty. Her pale green eyes never showed any emotion- And when they did it was only clear judgement. Suntail had been Rosewillow’s best friend when they were apprentices... or so Suntail thought at the time.

Suntail was bought back to the present when she heard Stormstar speak. “Dawnstream,” He murmured. “Rosewillow’s death was not in vain. She will live on through your kits- strong RookClan kits.”

Suntail looked back at Dawnstream for a reaction. The red tabby gripped the ground with his claws and snarled, and he darted up. “She  _ did  _ die in vain.” The Clan gasped as Dawnstream’s tail lashed. “Those kits- those  _ things _ \- killed her.”

Suntail snarled and tried to step forward, but Bramblemoon held her back. Dawnstream was about to speak again, but Stormstar cut him off. “These are your kin, Dawnstream. They’re Bramblemoon’s kin too. They need a father.”

“No they don’t!” Dawnstream snapped. “They don’t need me. They don’t need RookClan.” He raised his chin. “They don’t need to live. Rosewillow and I didn’t want them anyway.” He said coldly.

“Bramblemoon!” Suntail whisper-yelled to her mate. “We need to do something!”

Bramblemoon nervously took a step back, and looked at the ground. “I..”

“Bramblemoon, please.” Suntail pleaded. “They’re just kits. I know Dawnstream’s your brother, but..”

“Okay.” Bramblemoon said, nodding a bit. They began to walk forward towards Dawnstream, and Suntail followed. The two warriors’ tails wrapped tighter around each other as they approached.

“Stormstar,” Bramblemoon began. “Let us take care of the kits. Please.” he shot a look at Dawnstream. “They’re my kin- And they need parents that want them.”

Suntail nodded. “Oakberry can give me herbs to make my milk come. We can take care of them.”

Stormstar blinked at them while Dawnstream whipped around in anger. “You  _ mangy- _ ”

Stormstar cut him off again. “Are you sure you’re both up for taking care of kits?” Bramblemoon and Suntail nodded. Suntail’s gaze was firm as Stormstar looked at her, and she lifted her head.

Stormstar and a pale yellow she-cat looked at each other for a moment, then Stormstar’s blue gaze returned to Suntail and Bramblemoon. “Of course.” He looked at a large brown tabby beside him, and the two nodded. “Oakberry, show them the kits.” Stormstar raised his head. “Everyone go back to your dens.”

Suntail was about to turn around, but she jumped when she felt Nightflight press against her. “Thank StarClan,” She said softly. “Thank you, Suntail.”

Suntail smiled, and pressed her nose against Nightflight’s cheek. “I’ll talk to you in the morning. Go rest.” She nudged Nightflight back towards the warriors den, and Bramblemoon nudged her. She looked at Oakberry, who had walked up to both of them once everyone was gone.

“Come,” He said.

Bramblemoon and Suntail followed Oakberry to the nursery while RookClan elders carried Rosewillow out of camp to bury her. Suntail felt Dawnstream’s gaze on her back as she walked with Bramblemoon and Oakberry, but she didn’t look back.

“Here they are.” Oakberry said once they got inside. “You two can lay with them while I get some borage leaves.” He licked the top of the kits’ heads, and then he pushed past Suntail and Bramblemoon.

Suntail’s heart melted. “Oh, look at them Bramblemoon.” She walked closer to the nest, her gaze softening. The kits mewled, and moved closer to Suntail for warmth. She climbed into the nest and wrapped her tail around the kits protectively, Bramblemoon following after. They rested their head on Suntail’s paws, and the she-kit moved closer to Bramblemoon and licked their nose.

“She likes you.” Suntail said with a smile. How could Dawnstream want to hurt these kits? They were so small and fragile.

“What should we name them?” Bramblemoon asked her. “I think we should name the she-kit Duskkit. That way she’s the opposite of Dawnstream, right?” They looked up at Suntail for approval, and Suntail nodded. “Yes. Perfect. She’ll never be like her father.”

Bramblemoon smiled, and looked at the other she-kit and tomkit at Suntail’s belly. “What about them?”

“Twigkit for the tom. Look at his tail- It’s as straight as one.” She looked at the she-kit, and worry glazed her eyes. Suntail lowered her head and looked at the red she-kit closely.

Her heart dropped.

The kit wasn’t breathing.

“Bramblemoon…” She whispered.

“What’s wrong?” They lifted their head, and looked at Suntail. Bramblemoon followed her gaze to the last kit, and they wilted. “Oh, no…” Suntail pressed her nose against the kit’s scruff. “Finkit.” She blurted out. “We’re naming her Finkit.”

Bramblemoon nodded. “Of course.” They lowered their head and pressed their nose against Finkit’s. Duskkit and Twigkit mewed and moved closer to their parents and sister, and Suntail let out a quiet sob.

 

\---

 

Three moons had passed, and Twigkit and Duskkit had grown into playful RookClan members. They were outside at the moment playing moss ball, and Suntail was inside talking with Nightflight, who had just given birth.

“It’s boiling hot out there.” Nightflight said with a sigh. “Beekit and Patchkit are going to die out in greenleaf.”

Suntail chuckled. “They’ll be alright. You don’t see Stormstar dying of heat exhaustion when greenleaf rolls around.” She looked at Beekit and Patchkit fondly. Beekit mewed something at Nightflight, and she shushed him. “Go back to sleep, Beekit. You need it.” Once Beekit was asleep, Nightflight looked at Suntail and sighed. “Are kits always like this?”

Suntail nodded. “Yes. Always very stubborn.” She smiled at the memory of when Twigkit refused to try prey until Duskkit had eaten it first. “Twigkit always does whatever Duskkit does.” Suntail’s amber eyes glinted with amusement when Nightflight sighed again.

“I love them anyway.” Nightflight said quietly.

Suntail chuckled, and looked over at the entrance to the nursery. She smiled when she saw Twigkit and Duskkit play fighting, their red pelts getting dusty from the dirt. “Be careful, you two.” Suntail called out to them.

Duskkit hopped off of Twigkit and looked over at her. “We will!” She leaped on Twigkit again, and Twigkit yelped.

Suntail smiled, but her expression dropped when she saw familiar eyes watching Twigkit and Duskkit from afar. Dawnstream looked from the kits to Suntail, and the two cat’s eyes met. Suntail narrowed her eyes, and Dawnstream smiled at her, then the tom got up and walked away.

Suntail cringed, and her claws dug into the moss that made up her nest.

She was never going to let Dawnstream come near her and Bramblemoon’s kits. Ever.

Even if it cost her her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's animal gore watch out gamers

Twigpaw crept through the mossy undergrowth of RookClan territory, his strangely shaped tail stiff as he stared down a mouse. His green eyes were narrowed, and he felt a smug smile creep onto his face as he crept closer to the unsuspecting rodent. The mouse was nibbling on a blade of grass, and Twigpaw couldn’t help but wonder if it came from RobinClan territory, where there were tall thin birch trees and soft grass.

RookClan territory had moss covered rocks and a few small ponds that connected to a neverending lake far away from the three Clans in the forest. Twigpaw had always asked Suntail and Bramblemoon what was out there, but even they didn’t know. Duskpaw seemed to want to know too.

_ I wonder if Finkit can see what’s out there from StarClan. _

Twigpaw snapped out of his daze as the mouse fidgeted, and he leaped forward with his teeth bared. The mouse squealed as Twigpaw sank his teeth into its small body, and with a quick snap, the mouse was caught. Twigpaw dropped the mouse on the ground and sat there silently for a moment.

_ Thank you StarClan for the life of this prey,  _ He thought.

Twigpaw then stood up straight and looked behind him with a beaming smile on his face. There was Hawkflower, his mentor and the current deputy of RookClan. Hawkflower wasn’t smiling, but there was a proud gleam in his emerald green eyes.

“Your stance was good, but try not to get lost in thought.” Hawkflower said as he padded over to Twigpaw. “You’ve improved a lot today, Twigpaw.”

Twigpaw smiled as he noticed Hawkflower crack a small grin. “Thank you, Hawkflower!!” He said happily before leaning down and picking up the mouse in his jaws. Hawkflower picked up the other prey the two of them had caught as they began to walk back to camp.

The two toms walked in silence for a few moments, until Twigpaw caught a scent and dropped his prey. He ignored Hawkflower asking him what was wrong, and he crept over the mossy stones and into the training hollow.

Then, he screeched.

In front of him were the mangled bodies of Suntail and Bramblemoon, their pelts matted with blood. Chunks of their skin was missing and clumps of fur were gone, with their eyes either rolled into the back of their head or glazed over with a dead look in them.

Twigpaw stumbled backwards, and he backed into another cat. He whipped around, and his green eyes widened with fear.

It was Dawnstream.

His father. Who he hated.

“What did you do?!” Twigpaw yowled. “What did you do to them?!”

“Twigpaw, what-?” Dawnstream gently pushed Twigpaw off of him, and Twigpaw tried to leap onto him again. “Twigpaw, are you okay?”

“Am I okay?!” Twigpaw snapped. “You killed-”

“What?!” Dawnstream suddenly said. “Twigpaw, nobody died! It’s me. Hawkflower. Your mentor.”

Twigpaw had a look of furious confusion on his face, and then he blinked.

Instead of Dawnstream, Hawkflower stood there with a rare worried expression on his face. He gently helped Twigpaw sit down, and Twigpaw looked behind him, but the bodies of Suntail and Bramblemoon were gone.

“Twigpaw,” Hawkflower said softly. “What did you see?”

“Suntail- and- and Bramblemoon-” Twigpaw began to tremble. “Do you know what’s wrong with me..?”

“You’ve seen things like this before?”

“Y- Yeah.” Twigpaw shuddered. “I’ve seen stuff that wasn’t there before.. I saw Beepaw- he was older than you-  just staring at me once, but when I blinked he was gone..” He winced as he noticed Hawkflower sit up a bit at the mention of Beepaw, since that was Nightflight’s kit, and her and Hawkflower were littermates.

“Let’s get back to camp.” Hawkflower said, standing up and averting his gaze from Twigpaw. Twigpaw had no idea why, but he saw guilt in the tom’s green eyes.

_ Does he know what’s wrong with me? _

Twigpaw wanted to ask again, but they both had prey in their mouths and would drop it if they spoke. But the guilt in Hawkflower’s eyes confused him, and he couldn’t help the curiosity clawing at his mind. Twigpaw was bought back to reality as he felt Hawkflower’s red tail rest on his back. Twigpaw looked at his mentor, and Hawkflower gave him a gentle glance.

When the two of them returned to the RookClan camp, Twigpaw felt a bit better. But the memory of whatever he had seen still bothered him. He briefly exchanged words with Hawkflower before the tom left to go speak with Stormstar, and Twigpaw placed their shared catches on the fresh kill pile.

Twigpaw padded back to the apprentice’s den, and began to curl up in his nest and lay down. When he hit the mossy nest with a soft thud, he let out a sigh and sank into it. The end of his tail rested in front of his snout, but he still kept it a decent distance away from him so the tuft at the end wouldn’t make him sneeze.

Twigpaw opened one of his eyes as he heard other voices enter the den. His gaze rested on Oakpaw, Beepaw, and Duskpaw. Oakpaw gave him a smile, and Twigpaw flicked his ear in acknowledgement to her. Duskpaw padded over to him, and laid down beside him. “So how was training with Featherstorm?”

“It was good.” Duskpaw said with a shrug. “He said I’m good at fighting against Beepaw and Oakpaw, but that’s just because they’re smaller than me.” Duskpaw was tall for an apprentice. Most cats say she got it from Rosewillow, but Duskpaw would hiss at whoever compared her to her and Twigpaw’s mother. “Did you catch that mouse?”

“Yeah. Hawkflower said it was a good catch.” Twigpaw said proudly before yawning. “I was about to fall asleep before the three of you bounded in.” He mumbled with a grin.

“Lazy kittypet.” Twigpaw heard Duskpaw say.

“Hey, if I was a kittypet I’d be the fiercest one around.” That was a lie. Twigpaw had to chase off this she-cat one time with the help of Duskpaw. The kittypet had a pink collar, and she was almost as big as Duskpaw.

 

_ “Hey!” Duskpaw snapped at the amber-colored kittypet. “This is RookClan territory! Scram!” Twigpaw’s sister hissed and skid down the pile of rocks to the kittypet, who took a step back and looked at her confusingly. _

_ Twigpaw followed behind Duskpaw, but only gave the kittypet a threatening look. He’d feel bad if he hissed at her, and he had no idea why. “Yeah,” He said sternly. “Kittypets aren’t allowed around here. Only RookClan cats or medicine cats from the other Clans.” _

_ “There are other Clans?” The kittypet asked. Was that wonder in her eyes? _

_ “Yes, now scram!” Duskpaw leaped at the kittypet, and they both feel to the ground with a thud. Twigpaw leaped back as Duskpaw was kicked off by the kittypet’s hind legs. _

_ The kittypet scrambled to stand up, and she locked eyes with Twigpaw as Duskpaw began to stand up. “Well?” The kittypet asked shakily. “Aren’t you going to attack me too?” _

_ “No,” Twigpaw said quietly. He glanced back at Duskpaw, and gave his sister a nod. “You keep hunting. I’ll chase her off.” _

_ Duskpaw looked unsure for a moment, then padded off. _

_ Twigpaw looked back at the kittypet once he was sure Duskpaw was gone, and he padded past her. “Where’s your den?” He asked. _

_ “...My den? You mean my house?” _

_ “Is that what kittypets call dens?” Twigpaw asked as the kittypet began to walk beside him. He let her take the lead, since he didn’t know where her den was. “In RookClan we call them dens. They’re where we sleep.” _

_ “What are your dens like?” _

_ “They’re caves in the side of the camp. Each rank has their own den, and Stormstar gets a den all to himself.” Twigpaw stopped at the bottom of a fence, and the kittypet looked at him. _

_ “This is my den.” She said to him. “Thanks for not beating me up like your sister.” Her amber eyes briefly showed amusement, and Twigpaw chuckled. _

_ “It’s no problem, through Hawkflower will be wondering where I went.” Twigpaw looked up at her from the ground, and he smiled gently. She was fierce, and a good fighter, but she was kind. “What’s your name?” _

_ “Freckle.” _

_ Twigpaw’s smile softened. “That’s a nice name.” _

_ Freckle returned the smile, and Twigpaw felt his chest flutter. “Thanks. What’s yours?” _

_ “Twigpaw.” He said, feeling like it sounded stupid in comparison to Freckle’s lovely name. “It sounds weird, but it’s how the naming system works in the Clans. Cats with ‘paw are apprentices, and cats with ‘kit are well… kits.” _

_ “I like it.” Freckle’s tail twitched, and they both jumped when they heard the yowl of a Twoleg. “Oh! That’s my Twoleg- I have to go! I’m sorry Twigpaw!” She leaped down on the other side of the fence, and she was out of sight. _

_ Twigpaw stood there for a moment, and he had a loopy smile on his face. He loved the way Freckle said his name. It made him think it sounded less stupid. _

_ “It’s okay.” He mumbled, turning around and walking back into the forest. _

 

“Twigpaw?”

Twigpaw snapped out of his daze and looked at Duskpaw. “Hm?”

“You were staring into the distance for a good few minutes.” Duskpaw said with a snort. “Beepaw thought you were having a stroke and tried to go get Oakberry and Patchpaw.”

Twigpaw looked over at the other apprentices, and noticed Beepaw looking at him worriedly. Twigpaw gave his friend a small smile. “I’m fine, Beepaw.” He said gently.

“Well, I’d hope so!” Beepaw said, standing up and moving to lay beside Twigpaw. “And Duskpaw and I aren’t moving until we know for sure you’re better!” Beepaw nudged him and gave him a toothy smile. “Friendship sandwich!”

“How do you know what a sandwich is?” Duskpaw asked.

“We dug in Metalstumps once.” Twigpaw said with a laugh. He was so happy to have Duskpaw and Beepaw as his friends. Especially Beepaw.

Twigpaw knew they’d be friends forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Twigpaw laid in his nest, waiting until Beepaw and Duskpaw were asleep. His tail twitched out of annoyance, since his friend and littermate were taking so long, but eventually he heard snores coming from Duskpaw. Twigpaw carefully slid out from between his two friends, and crept out of the apprentice’s den and down the rocky slope towards the center of camp. The moon glinted in his green eyes as he looked up at it, and he smiled.

_ If StarClan didn’t approve, they’d cover the clouds. _

Twigpaw looked around camp for any movement from the other dens, but luckily for him the coast was clear. Not even Volekit and Petalkit were making any noises in the dens. He turned and darted out of camp, getting a smug look on his face once he felt the mossy ground beneath his paws. His pace slowed, and he began to walk through his Clan’s territory to take in the serenity of the moment. Twigpaw took in a deep breath, and sighed. The feeling of the crisp night air going through his nostrils calmed him down and eased his worries about being found out.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard a rustle in the bushes, and he caught the scent of mouse. Twigpaw grinned and crouched down, then waited for a moment before pouncing into the air. He bit into the dark clump of fur, before his nose was filled with the scent of a RobinClan cat.

_ Reedpaw! _

Twigpaw didn’t know the RobinClan apprentice that well, but they didn’t hate each other. They’d talked on occasion at Gatherings, and Goldenpaw and Fidgetpaw, Reedpaw’s friend and brother, would occasionally join in.

“Eep!” Reedpaw squeaked before kicking Twigpaw off of him.

Twigpaw stumbled into a tree and hit his cheek, making him hiss with pain. He stood there for a moment, rubbing it with his paw, and then he looked at Reedpaw. “What are you doing here, Reedpaw?” He asked.

Reedpaw seemed surprised at Twigpaw’s lack of aggression. “Uh… Palespring is waiting for me at the border. She wanted me to try and catch a mouse…” He looked down at his paws. “I know it’s wrong, you don’t need to tell me that, but I can’t go against my mentor!”

Twigpaw raised an eyebrow. “Palespring seemed so nice when you introduced her to me.” He’d met the silver pelted warrior once, at a Gathering. She seemed sweet and kind. The exact opposite of a cat that would steal prey from the other Clans.

“She is!” Reedpaw butted in. “She is. She’d never do this willingly…” He looked up at Twigpaw. “Please don’t tell anyone I was here- If I don’t get this prey…” The dark gray tom trailed off, his purple eyes glinting with fear as he did so.

Twigpaw’s gaze glazed over with interest and worry. “...What will happen if you don’t get the prey?”

Reedpaw took a step back.

“Reedpaw, wait-”

Reedpaw grabbed the mouse in his jaws and ran off towards the RobinClan border, his stubby tail bristling along with his pelt.

“Reedpaw! Wait!” Twigpaw started running after the tom, trying to keep Reedpaw’s dark pelt in his sight. It was difficult, since Reedpaw’s pelt camouflaged with the darkness so well. Twigpaw’s paws and legs became sore and weak, and eventually his pace began to slow.

He felt himself begin to stumble, and he suddenly let out a sharp yowl as he felt something wrap around his paw. Twigpaw hit the ground with a hard thud, and he raised his head to look at whatever had caught him. His eyes widened when he saw a silver wire wrapped around his back paw. He was caught in a Twoleg trap.

“Help!” Twigpaw yowled. “Help me, please!”

_ If I don’t get out of this soon I’ll never be able to use my paw again! I’ll never be a warrior if that happens! _

“Help!” Twigpaw yowled again. “Help me!”

Twigpaw thought he heard the thump of paws on the ground, and hope flared through him. “Oh, thank StarClan!” He looked over at the direction where the noises came from, but when another scent hit him his pelt spiked.

It was a fox.

The ginger furred animal stared at him as drool dribbled from its lips, and Twigpaw tried to move. He really did. But he couldn’t.

The fox leaped onto him and began to tear at his pelt, making Twigpaw yowl more. Pain seared through him as he felt his injured paw get yanked back, and he noticed that the Twoleg trap was torn out of the ground by the fox.

_ I just need to fight it off! Then I can run back to camp! _

Twigpaw looked back at the fox, and was about to swipe at it when the fox bit at his throat. Twigpaw yowled again, and clawed and swiped at the fox’s eyes to ward it off.

The fox suddenly flew off of Twigpaw, and he saw a familiar amber pelt.

_ Freckle! _

Twigpaw struggled to get up as blood flowed from his throat. He wanted to get up and help Freckle, but eventually he heard hissing as the fox was driven off. Twigpaw blinked, and sighed as he felt Freckle’s warm breath on his face.

“You’re okay..” Twigpaw breathed out.

“And you’re not!” Freckle hissed worriedly. She got up and went to Twigpaw’s back paw, not giving him a chance to respond. “Where’s your camp?! I have to bring you to Oakbark or whatever his name is! You’re dying!”

Twigpaw could see her mouth moving, but he couldn’t hear her. Everything was going dark. He looked towards the forest, and saw Hawkflower, Beepaw, Duskpaw, Featherstorm, Buzzardcloud, Acornshade, and Bluefall break through the undergrowth. He saw Hawkflower say something to Bluefall, and then the she-cat disappeared. She was probably going back to camp.

Hawkflower went over to Twigpaw and pressed his nose to Twigpaw’s forehead, and then went to help Freckle and Buzzardcloud with the trap. Featherstorm and Acornshade pressed cobwebs on Twigpaw’s throat wound, and he looked up and was met with familiar yellow eyes.

Beepaw.

Twigpaw smiled, but then he saw flashes of blood on Beepaw’s face. His pelt spiked again, and he began to panic. This was another one of those visions again. Beepaw took a few steps back, and he suddenly looked older. Much older.

“I always told you I’d have my revenge.” Beepaw spat at him. “I know what you did. What you did to Dawnstream. You ruined my life!” The old version of his friend leaped at him, making Twigpaw brace himself, but instead he felt Beepaw gently press his nose to Twigpaw’s.

“I know you’re scared,” Beepaw said gently, the raspiness that was in his voice a moment ago now gone. “But it’s gonna be okay. Hawkflower and the kittypet got the trap off. Oakberry is on his way.”

Twigpaw tried to say something, to tell Beepaw what he saw, but he couldn’t. Everything hurt too much. He couldn’t breathe- His eyes were getting heavy.

“Twigpaw,” Beepaw said again. “Stay with me. I’m here. You’re gonna be okay.” Beepaw’s nose suddenly moved away from his, and Twigpaw let out a strained whine. He wanted his friend back.

Twigpaw felt himself get lifted up, and he caught the scents of Bramblemoon and Hawkflower. Twigpaw felt a lot better knowing his father was here. He buried his nose in Bramblemoon’s pelt, and he let exhaustion overtake him.

_ What about Freckle? _

Was the last thought that ran through his mind.

 

Twigpaw opened his eyes and looked at his paws.

The ground was a soothing blue, and it was softer than Suntail’s fur. Twigpaw slowly raised his head, and looked around. Where was he? Why was he here?

“Child,” A voice behind him murmured.

Twigpaw’s head whipped around, and his eyes widened. A small, gray-blue tom stared at him. A star-shaped patch of dark fur was on his chest, and when Twigpaw saw it, he knew who this was.

Rookstar.

The founder of RookClan.

“Do not be afraid, Twigpaw.” Rookstar said gently. The tom padded over and sat down beside him, his pelt glowing as if he were made of stars. He looked at Twigpaw, and he noticed shame in his founder’s eyes. “I am merely here to keep you company until you are ready. Robinstar and Poppystar are nearby.”

Twigpaw’s gaze darted to the trees, and he noticed two pairs of green and pale blue eyes staring at Rookstar and Twigpaw. Twigpaw’s pelt spiked, but Rookstar’s tail rested on his shoulder, as if to tell him he’d be fine.

“Why am I here?” Twigpaw asked. “I want to go home, Rookstar.”

“You’re dead.”

“What?” Twigpaw’s pelt spiked again as he felt his stomach turn.

“You heard me.” Rookstar looked at Twigpaw in an aggravated manner, as if this were something Twigpaw was supposed to just brush off. He stood up and looked at the trees, and with a twitch of his tail Robinstar and Poppystar padded out into the small clearing.

“Don’t scare him.” Poppystar hissed at Rookstar. “He’s only  _ mostly  _ dead. But the more time we waste the less of a chance we have to save him. We already failed with Finkit.”

Twigpaw’s eyes widened. Finkit? How’d they fail with her?

“Right.” Robinstar murmured. “If we fail this time…” He looked at Twigpaw, and then looked away. “...We’ll be out of options. Twigpaw is our last hope.”

_ Last hope? What are they talking about?! _

“Then let's get on with it.” Rookstar murmured. The RookClan founder stood on a small slab of stone, and Robinstar and Poppystar went and stood on their own slabs.

The small star-shaped spots on their chests began to glow. The last thing Twigpaw saw was a bright flash of light, and then everything went white.


	4. Chapter 4

Twigpaw opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again.

Sunlight poured into his gaze when he did, making him hiss. He buried his snout in someone’s pelt, and his anger faded when he knew who it was.

It was Beepaw again.

_ How long have I been asleep? Was seeing Rookstar a bad dream..? _

The thought slipped away from Twigpaw when a shadow fell over the den. He lifted his head out from under Beepaw’s, and looked over. His gaze lit up when he saw who was there. “Freckle,” Twigpaw mumbled happily.

“Frecklepaw now.” She purred happily, moving to sit beside him. “We don’t have to be scared of seeing each other anymore.” Frecklepaw sat down beside his nest, and looked behind him at Beepaw. “He didn’t leave your side once Oakberry let him in. His sister- I think her name was Patchpaw- Had to keep him from storming in there like a badger.”

Twigpaw chuckled, and looked from Beepaw to Frecklepaw. “I’m glad I can see you everyday now…” He moved away from Beepaw and pressed his nose into her fur. Twigpaw smiled when he heard Frecklepaw chuckle. “Now I can teach you how to hunt.”

“Not until you heal.” Frecklepaw said firmly. “Beepaw said he won’t train until you’re able to- but Dawnstream’s been dragging him along even if he doesn’t want to.” She frowned a bit. “Duskpaw told me about him. He’s… gross.”

“Dawnstream?” Twigpaw tilted his head. “But Dawnstream’s not Beepaw’s mentor.”

Frecklepaw shrugged. “He is now. Buzzardcloud didn’t want to be his mentor anymore for some reason.”

Twigpaw squinted a bit. “What..?” Buzzardcloud kinda sucked, sure, but giving up being a mentor? That wasn’t something the RookClan warrior would usually do. Maybe they made a deal with Dawnstream.

“Anyway,” Frecklepaw went on. “Stormstar made my mentor Bramblemoon. They’re pretty nice.” She looked at Twigpaw. “They’re your dad, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I figured. You’ve got some of his pelt coloring.”

Twigpaw chuckled. It was nice to be compared to such a good warrior in the Clan. His adoptive father, no less. “Yeah. Dawnstream’s my dad, actually- But Bramblemoon and Suntail took us in when he didn’t want us.” He noticed Frecklepaw’s mouth open, as if she was going to speak, but Twigpaw cut her off. “It’s fine. We didn’t want Dawnstream as our dad either.”

Frecklepaw looked away, but then Beepaw got up. He looked as Twigpaw happily, and then noticed Frecklepaw.

“Oh.” Beepaw mumbled.

_ Why does he sound upset? _

“Hey,” Twigpaw began. “Are you okay-”

“I’m fine.” Beepaw cut him off, standing up. “I have to go train. Dawnstream will get mad at me if I’m not on time.” He padded up to the entrance, and then looked back at Twigpaw. “I’ll.. see you soon?”

“Yeah.” Twigpaw smiled at Beepaw, hoping that would cheer him up a bit. He was probably just worried about Twigpaw, though. Wouldn’t you be shaken up if your best friend almost got mauled by a fox?

Beepaw smiled back at him, and then the bushy yellow tip of his tail disappeared out of the medicine den. Twigpaw stared at the entrance for a moment, but Frecklepaw snapped him out of it.

“You two seem really close.”

Twigpaw’s ears pricked in surprise. “Oh! No, it’s nothing like that. He’s just my friend.” He stood up shakily, and fell for a moment, giving Frecklepaw the great honor of catching him. The she-cat looked at him for a moment, her gaze unreadable, and then she smiled.

“Alright. If that’s what you think.” Frecklepaw teased. She led Twigpaw out of the medicine den and to the camp, where a hunting patrol was just returning. Duskpaw was on it, and when she saw Twigpaw and Frecklepaw she threw her catch on the fresh-kill pile and hurried over to the two of them.

“You’re okay!” Duskpaw pressed her nose against Twigpaw’s cheek and then backed up. “You’ve been asleep for almost a moon! I thought you were dead and Oakberry and Patchpaw were just keeping your body around!”

Twigpaw yelped. “A moon?! How-”

“I think Patchpaw gave you too many poppy seeds.” Frecklepaw teased.

“If she did I’ll rip out her liver.” Duskpaw grumbled. “I was so worried!”

Twigpaw groaned. “Now I’m even sleepier…” He leaned against Frecklepaw and twined his tail around hers. “I really don’t wanna go back to training.” He mumbled, getting a chuckle out of Duskpaw.

“Trust me, no one does.” Frecklepaw mumbled. “Duskpaw and I really wanted to stay with you, but I had to train and Duskpaw had to as well.”

The three of them stopped talking as Hawkflower padded up to them. “Hey, Twigpaw.” He said gently. “I’m not gonna be able to train you today, alright? I’m sorry, but..” Hawkflower looked away. “You’re gonna have to train with Dawnstream and Beestripe for a bit.”

Duskpaw hissed. “He’s not training with HIM. Especially after he’s just healed.”

Hawkflower met Duskpaw’s gaze. “I don’t have a choice in this, Duskpaw. Trust me, I’d rather not have him train with Dawnstream either. But things have been strange lately with Oakberry’s visions, and we’re not sure of anything right now.” He looked at Twigpaw, and gently nudged him towards where Dawnstream and Beepaw were waiting. “I’m sorry, Twigpaw.”

Twigpaw stood there for a moment, and he noticed Dawnstream saying something into Beepaw’s ear as they both looked at him. When Beepaw noticed Twigpaw looking at him, he looked away.

Twigpaw looked back at Frecklepaw, Duskpaw, and Hawkflower. He searched their gaze for any soruce of comfort, but Frecklepaw and Hawkflower looked uncomfortable while Duskpaw looked angry. He sighed, then turned and walked towards Dawnstream and Beepaw.

The two toms stood up and began to walk out of camp as Twigpaw got close to them. He limped behind them, and he remembered what happened to his paw with a pang of sadness.

Twigpaw kept his gaze on Beepaw to distract himself, trying to figure out why he was suddenly so distant from him. Did Twigpaw do something wrong? Maybe he should’ve talked with Beepaw more than Frecklepaw.

“Alright,” Dawnstream’s slow voice brought Twigpaw back to reality. “Practice the killing bite. Claws unsheathed.”

Twigpaw looked at Dawnstream with shock. “But-”

“Don’t argue.” Beepaw said firmly, walking into the stone hollow and getting into a fighting position. “Just obey.”

“Beepaw-” Twigpaw was cut off by Dawnstream shoving him into the hollow. He let out a yelp and stumbled, hitting his chin on the ground with a loud thud.

“Weak.” Dawnstream spat. “We’ll fix that.” He flicked his tail at Beepaw. “Go.”

Twigpaw didn’t have any time to think before Beepaw was on him, flinging him around like a ball of moss. When Beepaw leaped at him, Twigpaw slid out from underneath him and stumbled out of the way. His friend landed perfectly on his paws, and Twigpaw was shocked for a moment.

Beepaw whipped around and charged at Twigpaw, and swiped at Twigpaw’s ear and cheek. Twigpaw backed up, and slammed his paw down on Beepaw’s head, pinning him down onto the ground. Twigpaw panted, and Beepaw glared up at him. He searched his friend’s gaze for an answer to that sudden hate, but all Twigpaw saw was rage and bitterness.

_ Why did you change? _

Twigpaw looked at Dawnstream.

_ Did he change you? _

Dawnstream padded up to Twigpaw, and swiped his face, sending a burning pain through Twigpaw’s cheek. Twigpaw hissed, and stumbled when he lost his balance. “Use your claws,” Dawnstream spat. “or I’ll attack you myself.”

Twigpaw’s pelt bristed, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Dawnstream dug his claws into his shoulders and pinned him down to the ground. Twigpaw yelped, and looked at Beepaw, who was looming over him.

“Attack him.” Dawnstream instructed to Beepaw. “Teach him what happens when he doesn’t listen to me.”

Twigpaw’s gaze was full of horror as he looked at Beepaw.

_ Beepaw, please don’t. _

Twigpaw yowled as Beepaw raked his claws across Twigpaw’s back.

“DAWNSTREAM! BEEPAW!”

The three of them looked towards the woods, and Twigpaw beamed and ran towards Bramblemoon, who had appeared in the hollow. “Dad!” Twigpaw said happily, burying his face in Bramblemoon’s pelt.

“He’s just healed, and you both do this to him?” Bramblemoon spat. “I’m disgusted. Stormstar would be disgusted.” He narrowed his odd-colored eyes at Beepaw and Dawnstream. “Maybe you’re what Oakberry’s visions have been about.”

Twigpaw heard Dawnstream hiss. “Go back to camp, brother.” He spat at Bramblemoon. “Or I’ll make you into a pile of shredded fur.”

Bramblemoon hissed. “I’m taking Twigpaw with me. I’m not leaving MY son with YOU, you mangy two-faced mousebrain. Stay away from both my kits. You’re disgusting.” Twigpaw felt Bramblemoon pick him up, and all the tenseness in his body from fighting Beepaw and Dawnstream left his body.

“I’m so sorry, Twigpaw.” Bramblemoon murmured. “He wasn’t always this terrible. He really wasn’t.” Twigpaw’s father paused. “He used to be so kind. Just like Beepaw, actually. Or.. how Beepaw used to be.”

Twigpaw suddenly felt sad.

Would him and Beepaw end up like Bramblemoon and Dawnstream? Would they hate eachother so much to the point where they couldn’t even look at each other without feeling burning rage?

Twigpaw hoped not.

He didn’t want to lose his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy animal gore watch out gamers!!!

Beepaw didn’t talk to Twigpaw anymore.

Twigpaw had gotten much better at walking around camp, but he still had a small limp when he padded around on his back paw. Bramblemoon had been helping him out, and so had Hawkflower and Frecklepaw.

Twigpaw padded towards the medicine den, and limped inside to see Suntail’s yellow pelt laying in a nest. Twigpaw wilted as he padded closer to his mother, and he nudged her to wake her up. “Mom?” He meowed softly.

Suntail’s eyes opened slowly, and her now dim and glossy amber eyes looked at Twigpaw tiredly. She looked exhausted. “Hey, Twigkit…” She croaked out.

Twigpaw wilted even more. How’d she get this bad? “It’s Twigpaw, Mom..” He mumbled. “Did Duskpaw come and see you..?”

“No..” Suntail murmured. Twigpaw had to tilt his ears towards her to hear her. “...She’s been busy… I don’t mind…” Suntail coughed, making Twigpaw flinch. “I’m sorry Bramblemoon didn’t tell you I was sick sooner. He was on his way to, but when he saw what Dawnstream and Beepaw were doing to you…” Her claws sank into the moss she was laying on. “I promised myself I would give up my life to keep Dawnstream away from you.. And now I failed at that.”

“Nonono, Mom-” Twigpaw’s ears flattened to his head, making him look clearly distrissed. “Mom, that’s not your fault-”

“And..” Suntail began to tremble. “And you got caught in that Twoleg trap…” Twigpaw watched her chest rise and fall weakly, making him panic. “And mauled by that fox…”

“Oakberry!” Twigpaw called out, his head whipping around to the exit of the cave. “Oakberry! Patchpaw! Hurry!” He looked back at Suntail and tried to stay calm, but he couldn’t. “Oakberry and Patchpaw are coming. They’ll help you feel better, Mom. I promise.”

“Oh, Twigpaw…” Suntail murmured. “You and Duskpaw are going to do great things… Take care of Bramblemoon for me, will you?”

“No!” Twigpaw’s pelt spiked, and he stood up. “Suntail! SUNTAIL!” He placed his paw on Suntail’s throat, but he didn’t feel a pulse. Twigpaw’s ears flattened to his head, and his shoulders dropped. His ears began to ring as he looked over at the den’s entrance, where he saw Oakberry and Patchpaw looking at Twigpaw and Suntail in horror.

Twigpaw yowled as he felt Patchpaw pull him away from his mother, and he struggled to dig his claws into the ground so Patchpaw wouldn’t be able to drag him away. Unluckily for him, Patchpaw yanked him out of the den and bought him to the apprentice’s den.

“Twigpaw?!”

_ Duskpaw. _

Twigpaw ran over to Duskpaw and stopped in front of her. “Where’s Bramblemoon?” He asked, his voice just barely trembling.

“Out on patrol- Why? What ha- Twigpaw!”

Twigpaw turned tail and ran out of the den, and hurried out of camp. He was remembering his vision. The one of Dawnstream and Bramblemoon and Suntail- But Suntail was here. Dead. In camp.

_ If that part of my vision is wrong, I hope this is too. I can't lose Bramblemoon. _

Twigpaw bit his lip as he rain, the limp he had making it harder to run. He had to hurry. He had to save Bramblemoon.

Twigpaw raced through the rocky territory, and he began to slow as he heard noises. Breathing. He heard breathing. Twigpaw crouched down and stalked forward, every hair on his pelt beginning to rise as a metallic smell came up to his nose. His paws glided over the grass he crept through the bushes, and when he came towards the end of the wall of shrubs he didn’t dare stick his nose out or give any indication he was there.

Because the sight before him was horrifying.

Dawnstream loomed over Bramblemoon, his dark red pelt matted with the tortoiseshell tom’s blood. Clumps of Bramblemoon’s dark fur stuck out from Dawnstream’s teeth, and blood flowed from parts of Bramblemoon’s limp body. Chunks of skin seemed to be missing, and a few of Bramblemoon’s teeth and claws were missing. Twigpaw couldn’t see them, and he wasn’t too sure he wanted to see them.

Twigpaw stood as still as he possibly could as he tried to process this. Bramblemoon was dead, killed by Dawnstream, his own brother. Clearly it’d been a gruesome death- and Bramblemoon obviously wasn’t even given a chance to fight back. Dawnstream looked as if he’d barely been touched, the parts of his pelt that weren’t drenched in scarlet blood barely ruffled.

Twigpaw moved his gaze from Dawnstream to Bramblemoon. He didn’t need to ask why Dawnstream would kill him. He knew already; the way they spoke to each other yesterday when Bramblemoon came to get Twigpaw clearly gave away large amounts of tension. And from the way Bramblemoon had warned Duskpaw and Twigpaw to be wary of Dawnstream when they were kits showed that too. But what had Bramblemoon done to Dawnstream? What could Bramblemoon have possibly done to deserve such a gory and gruesome death?

_ I couldn’t take care of him. I didn’t even get the chance to. _

Twigpaw took a few steps back, and then ran back to camp. He heard Dawnstream make a gasping sound, as if he’d heard Twigpaw, which only made Twigpaw run faster. He scrambled into the camp, and looked around at his Clanmates, and his gaze rested on Duskpaw.

“Bramblemoon is dead!” He yowled.

“What?!” Duskpaw ran over to her brother, and tried to help Twigpaw stand, but he was falling. The whole world was falling.

Twigpaw looked up at his sister, and then to Frecklepaw, who had appeared at her side. Featherstorm approached, and then hurried off towards Stormstar’s den to get Hawkflower and the RookClan leader. “He’s dead- He’s dead and I couldn’t-”

“A fox  got him.”

Twigpaw whipped around to see Dawnstream drop Bramblemoon onto the ground like a piece of prey. Because that’s all the dead warrior was to Dawnstream, right? Prey. Easy to kill and easy to hunt and lure out. He must’ve provoked Bramblemoon by saying something about Twigpaw.

“I had to fight it off,” Dawnstream said with fake sadness. “But when I went back to check if he was alright, he was already dead.” He sighed. “I know we didn’t get along for most of our lives, but I wish I could let him know I miss him.”

_ Liar! _

Stormstar looked at Bramblemoon sadly, and then lifted his old Clanmate onto his back. “Thank you, Dawnstream. RookClan honors your courage.” He walked towards the center of the clearing, and placed Bramblemoon’s body down beside Suntail’s.

Twigpaw yowled as he ran towards his parents, and he heard the thump of Duskpaw’s paws behind him. The two of them skid to a halt and fell, and the siblings buried their noses in their parent’s pelts. Twigpaw heard soft sobs coming from Duskpaw, and his heart only twisted more. Hearing Duskpaw cry was the hardest thing; he’d never seen or heard her cry before.

_ How do I explain why I ran out? The Clan will assume something if I don’t, and I can’t tell them about my visions. I don’t want to be a medicine cat or be thrown out. _

Twigpaw felt someone lay down beside him, and he looked up to see Frecklepaw look down at Bramblemoon sadly. “I’m sorry.” She murmured. “I only knew you for a moon, but…” Frecklepaw trailed off, her gaze glazing over with sadness. She looked at Twigpaw, and then rested her head on top of his.

Twigpaw felt his heart swell up, and he began to sob again.

But another part of him was burning with rage. An inferno of anger and a desire for revenge, and he was beginning to give in to it. He had to kill Dawnstream. Not now, but at some point. At some point he had to take Dawnstream’s life in order to avenge Bramblemoon.

Twigpaw looked over at the apprentice’s den, and he locked eyes with Beepaw. Beepaw stared at him for a long moment, looking as if he wanted to say something, but then the oddly colored tom looked away guiltily.

_ He knows, doesn’t he? _

Twigpaw didn’t think that Beepaw knew that Dawnstream was going to kill Bramblemoon specifically, but maybe Beepaw knew that Dawnstream was going to kill someone. Someone in their Clan.

_ He just let it happen. He didn’t even tell Stormstar or Hawkflower. _

Twigpaw whipped his head back around, and buried his face in Bramblemoon’s fur. He felt another cat sit down beside him, and he relaxed when he caught the scent of Hawkflower.

“I’m sorry,” The deputy murmured.

Twigpaw shifted closer to his mentor as he twined his tail around Frecklepaw’s, his body being shaken with another sob. Both of his parents were gone, and there was nothing he could do other than plan. Plan to kill Dawnstream and get away with it.

Did Rookstar and Poppystar and Robinstar know this would happen? No, they couldn’t have. If they did they would’ve warned him, right? What would they gain from not telling him about this?

_ If only I could find a way to contact them… I’d go to the Moontree, but only medicine cats are allowed to go there. And I don’t want to be a medicine cat, even if my visions would give me a one way ticket there. Oakberry can’t have two apprentices anyway. _

Twigpaw became lost in thought as he thought about ways to connect with the ancient Clan leaders. What if he got a hold of Sightshade? The first RookClan medicine cat? Surely they’d want to talk to Twigpaw.

_ Probably not… But how else am I going to get to The Founders? _

He suddenly remembered what Robinstar had said.

What was it exactly?

_ “He’s our last hope,” _

The RobinClan founder’s voice boomed in his mind, and Twigpaw felt a surge of power. The strange blue rings in his green eyes seemed to gleam with feeling, and whether it be negative or positive, it was a strong feeling. This was his destiny. To save RookClan- To save all the Clans. That’s why he had these visions! So he could see what his enemies would do before they did it! So he could stop them!

_ My destiny is to stop Dawnstream! My destiny is to save all the Clans! _


End file.
